1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensors such as rate gyros which are operable in angular rate measuring and stabilization or rate integrating modes. More particularly, this invention relates to a sensor of the type described having a single configuration for operating in the aforenoted modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sensors such as rate gyros require separate sensing, torquing and damping components. With the advent of the invention described in the aforenoted U.S. application Ser. No. 454,335, these elements were combined into a single structural relationship. The present invention uses this single structural relationship to operate the sensor in rate measuring and stabilization modes.